Show Me
by HPandBTRobsessed
Summary: A little something that popped into my head while I was watching Eclise :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok, so who's seen Eclipse? MOST AMAZING MOVIE YET! LOVED IT! Especially since I'm totally completely in love with Jasper! So Much! Like when he's training the Cullens and the wolves, and his flashback scene! To die for! But anyways…my inner longing for a Jasper/Bella thing to happen during that movie absolutely died when she saw the part when Jasper is explaining his past to Bella. I wished that something would've happened, even though I know that it never will. Anyway…this is totally my imagination running wild here. Takes place during Jasper's flashback scene IN MOVIE! Jasper/Bella, Rated Borderline M cause I'm kind of paranoid :), Slighting OOC TEAM JASPER STORY!**

**This is my first fanfic in like, 2 years, so please, no harsh comments! I think my old username was Ginny'snumber1fan, and I had a story on here that was Bella/Jasper, I had some parodies of little kid songs that Emmett sang, and I think that's it. So if you remember those, HI! SO GLAD TO BE BACK!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Jasper would be with Bella! I didn't come up with the idea or the characters…that's all Stephenie Meyer. The dialogue all throughout Bella POV and the beginning of Jasper's is ALL FROM THE MOVIE!**

**Show Me**

_**Bella POV**_

**Watching the Cullens train was one of the most intense things I've seen that **_**wouldn't **_**cause me harm. Jasper definitely has a military mind; the way he explained how the newborns would be fighting, the way he completely took charge…it shocked me. Jasper had always been a mystery to me. He's the one Cullen I don't know a lot about; I know that he had a rough past, and that Alice has made all the difference, concerning his…**_**feeding habits. **_

**Jasper was explaining how the newborns would be attacking when he turned and smirked at me, his mouth pulling up to one side. His golden orbs glimmered with the prospect of finally being able to one-up his "siblings," and his wavy, honey-like hair framed his defined cheekbones. Something pulled in my stomach as his Southern-accented laugh and voice replayed in my head. **

**Edward broke away from the group of vampires, walking toward me. "We're done for the day." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me close. Walking toward Emmett's Jeep, he pressed his stone lips to my hair, my forehead.**

**As Edward left to go talk to Carlisle, I hopped onto the hood of the Jeep, staring off after the wolves. Jasper walked toward me, the glimmer of pride still in his eye. **

"**Jasper." I breathed, just as he was about to pass me. His voice rolled off my tongue like it was made to. He stopped, staring at me, his butterscotch-like eyes piercing my brown ones. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do?"**

"**Well, your presence alone; your scent will distract the newborns. Their huntin' instincts will take over and…drive 'em crazy." He smirked the smirk I seemed to have grown so fond of in the past few weeks. **

"**Good. I'm glad." Jasper nodded his head, turning to walk away. I couldn't let that happen-not yet anyway. **

"**How do you know so much about this?" I questioned in a feeble attempt to keep him near me. His scent was extremely intoxicating, his gaze on me hypnotizing. **

"**I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my…adopted siblings." He said, slowly pulling his shirt sleeves up his arms, revealing an infinite number of crescent-shaped scars that looked so familiar to me. **

**I inwardly gasped, hopping off the truck, yanking up my shirt sleeve, revealing my scar that was the same as his. "Those bites are like mine." I mumbled, holding my arm next to his. **

**He glanced at my face, his mouth pulled up into what I now referred to as My Smirk. "Battle scars." He drawled in that fuck-me Southern accent. I had to bite back a moan as his voice and scent invaded my senses. "All the training the Confederate army gave me was useless against the newborns. Still, I never lost a fight." He boasted, turning to walk away. My mouth dropped, and I scrambled to follow him. I walked backwards in front of him (not safe for a natural klutz). I just had to know more about this intriguing, incredibly sexy blonde. **

"**This…this happened during the Civil War?" I asked. **

"**I was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary. Although I hadn't seen any real battle until…" He trailed off.**

"**Until…?" I prompted, wanting to hear more.**

"**Until I met a certain immortal." Jasper said, going to stand in front of a long log. "Maria." I followed him, sitting on a log in front of him. **

"**I was riding back from Galveston…"**

_**(*****I really don't feel like copying down his whole flashback scene here, so I'm just gonna skip to the end. Sorry :)*****)**_

_**Jasper POV**_

"**I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was just her puppet; she was pulling the strings. I didn't know there was another way." I murmured, trying not to get too overwhelmed by Bella's all-over-the-place emotions. **

**Pity. Sadness. A glimmer of confidence/lust. I wasn't sure if the lust that I was feeling was mine or hers. **

"**Show me." Bella whispered almost inaudibly, knowing that I could hear her loud and clear. I felt a warm hand on my scar-covered arm, a pale, slender finger tracing the half-moon shapes that constantly reminded me of my past. **

"**Show you what, Darlin'?" I drawled, trying not to let her emotions get the best of me. Bella struggled to look me in the eye, so I grasped at the opportunity to study the fragile human who was lovingly stroking my scars. Her mahogany hair fell like chocolate waves around her shoulders and back, framing her heart shaped face. Her brown eyes were like windows to her pure, innocent soul. She bit her bottom lip, and I had to bite back a groan as a wave of raw lust rushed through me, and the desire to take that bottom lip into my mouth crashed into me like a frickin' freight train. **

**Bella lifted my arm up to her face and her lips parted slightly as a small sigh escaped her. She looked up at me, and I swear I felt electricity zap through me at the eye contact. **

"**What Maria did to make you think you were in love with her." She said softly, placing open-mouthed kisses on my scars. **

**I sighed, my head lolling back. I twisted my free hand through Bella's chestnut hair. "God, Bella…Alice has never done anything like this before." I groaned, ignoring her request. **

**Bella froze at the mention of her best friend. "She's never acknowledged your scars?" She asked in disbelief. I shook my head. "How could she not?" She muttered, resuming her actions. **

"**She's just never taken the time." I breathed, looking down at Bella, who was staring at me through her thick eyelashes. **

"**But they're part of who you are…" She protested, swirling her tongue around one of the raised lines. I was silent. "Are you going to show me what Maria did to make you think it was love between the two of you?" Bella asked, pulling the other arm out of her hair and started kissing that one too. **

"**Well, she did this quite a bit." I said softly, wrapping my free hand around Bella's slim waist, pulling her closer to me. Her warm body pressed up against my cold one as I took her naturally beautiful face in my stone hands, and let my lips descend to meet hers in a passionate kiss. She moaned against my mouth as I ran my cool tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Of course she granted it.**

**Bella's emotions were crashing into me with such a force I wanted to fall to my knees. Lust, confidence, pity, happiness, sadness…all too much for one empath.**

**Bella pulled away slowly, kissing me on the lips again, softer than before. "What did you do to her?" She asked, running her hands up and down my chest, raising shudders and low groans from yours truly. **

**I pulled Bella into my arms, leading her into the woods, far enough away from my siblings. Far enough so they couldn't hear us. I gently placed her up against a large tree, running my hands through her hair. I buried my face in her collarbone, placing butterfly kisses on her most sensitive spot. My hands left her hair, snaking under her shirt, reaching up to cup her breasts. I ran my hands over them, squeezing, eliciting moans of pure joy and lust from this gorgeous human girl in front of me. **

"**Please Jasper…" Bella sighed as she felt my hardness against her torso. **

"**Please what….Isabella?" I whispered, running my nose against her jaw line.**

**Bella shuddered. "Please fuck me."**

"**With pleasure." I said, leading her farther into the forest. **

**(**_**Ok, so I'm not so talented when it comes to lemons, so I'm gonna leave that to your imaginations ;)**_

****About an hour later****

_**Jasper POV *still***_

**I emerged out of the forest about 10 minutes after Bella; oh dear Lord that was absolutely amazing! I've never experienced anything like that. The way she screamed my name when she came…it's indescribable. **

**Edward and Alice were standing at the tree line, Bella behind them. Guilt was a low-lying emotion, overruled by lust and giddiness. She grinned at me, and mouthed "Thanks for showing me." I smirked back at her. **

**Oh shit. Edward and Alice. How was I gonna explain this to them?**

"**No need to explain, Jasper. I completely understand. Bella was curious and you answered her question." Edward said, his voice and face emotionless. I couldn't even get a read on his emotions. Alice was staring at me, eyebrow raised, emotions giving away that she was upset, hurt, and mad as fuck. **

"**Well…Edward…Alice…um…well, as long you under-" I stuttered, trying to walk around the two vampires. **

**Before I knew what was happening, I was pinned up against a tree; Edward's hand closed around my throat, Alice's holding my legs and waist.**

"**You really think we'd be **_**that**_** forgiving, Jasper?" Edward hissed, gripping my neck a little tighter. "You just fucked my **_**fiancée**_**, Jasper. And you weren't faithful to Alice." **

"**Yeah." Alice chirped. "How do you think that little stunt made me feel?" She asked, staring up at me with golden eyes. '**

"**Oh yeah? You seemed to forgive that **_**dog**_** quite easily. And you told her that if she asked then it would be fine." I shot a reply to Edward, ignoring Alice with ease.**

"**I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE DOG! Not you! You almost killed her last September!" Edward roared in my face. **

"**You know why? Because in addition to my own bloodlust, I had to deal with five other vampire's as well! Yours was the worst of all, Edward!" I snapped, struggling to get free. **

"**She's my singer! Of course it was stronger than anybody else's!" **

"**Yep…that's why you wanted to kill her, Edward."**

"**Edward!" Bella finally spoke, her voice interrupting us. Edward's head snapped to the side, and I managed to look at Bella as she spoke. "I asked him if he would show me what Maria did to him to make him think that she was in love with him. He did nothing wrong!" Bella screeched, running towards us. "Let him go, Edward. Now." She hissed, trying in a useless attempt to pry Edward's stone fingers away from my neck. **

"**Bella…" Edward trailed off.**

"**No, Edward! I don't want to hear your crap! You wanted to kill me on my birthday. Jasper would know better than anybody if you had!" Bella seethed. Then she turned to look at Alice. "And you…how can you know not even acknowledge his scars?" **

"**Bella, you don't need to do this." I tried to stop her. No such luck.**

"**His scars are a part of him! They cause him a great deal of pain! How can you act like they're not even there?" **

**Alice stood up, hands on hips. "Because they disgust me, okay? They're hideous and they're proof that he was something horrible!" She shouted, trying to look Bella in the eye. "Why would I want to look at them?" Bella's mouth dropped.**

"**Oh my God, Alice." She gasped, hand over mouth. "You so don't deserve Jasper, Alice. You're…you're a monster." **

"**Well, duh. So is your fiancé and the man you just fucked." Alice snapped, rolling her eyes. **

"**Edward, let Jasper go. We're leaving." Bella ordered, folding her arms across her delectable chest. **

"**We are?" I asked hopefully.**

"**Yes, Jasper. We are. Edward, have a nice eternity without me." She snapped, as I managed to get out of Edward's death grip. I placed my hand on the small of Bella's back, leading her towards my gray Mustang. I looked back at Edward and Alice, who were standing by the trees, dumbfounded. I smirked and turned back around, never looking back.**

**I have a new life to begin with this amazing woman beside me.**

**A/N So how was it? Hated it, liked it, loved it? I know it's not the best :) but I tried. so R&R and I'll write another!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry if you thought that this was another chapter, but it's not. Show Me is only a one-shot. I will be writing more Jasper/Bella, but not continuing this.

I was planning on it, and I had chapter 2 written, but then when I went to put it on, it deleted the whole thing. Sorry.

Read some other stories by me in the future! Put me on Author Alert


End file.
